


The Forgotten One

by yliegestu



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, wrote this because i was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yliegestu/pseuds/yliegestu
Summary: Ryan Bergara is always forgotten.But there's this one particular boy who always remember him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's all based on what happened to me today.

Ryan Bergara is always forgotten.

 

He's a well-known lone wolf at his school, who would always sit at the corner seat, studying all day. Even on his lunch he would be seen eating his bento while reading his notes.

 

He don't have any interest in interacting with other humans, even befriending them. 

 

No one told him that you need friends to be able to live a good life.

 

During group assignments, he would always be the last one to be picked, because no one wanted to pick him.

 

But there's this one guy. Who left his own group just to be in the same group with Ryan. They end up doing the assignment, with only the two of them.

 

Ryan is not the type person to easily open his heart to anyone, including that guy. Shane Madej is his name. Ryan knew all of his classmate's name, it's just no one knew his. Only after few months they finally knew. Tragic, somehow.

 

The yearly class trip is coming and Ryan doesn't want to participate. Even a single bit. But he had to because apparently, the teachers will give bonus points to the students who participate.

 

So he had no choice. 

 

Again, he was not picked. But again, this Shane Madej guy-he picked him. This time Ryan is in a group with Shane Madej, and two other guys that are unimportant.

 

He began to thought differently. Maybe it's not that bad to socialize. Especially with Shane Madej.

 

Shane is a really kind person. His humor is kinda dark but he's funny. Shane is probably one of the person who could see Ryan's rare laugh. And his precious smile.

 

Shane is a dork sometimes, but that's one of the best thing about him, no, everything is. Shane made Ryan's day brighter, each day, without missing any. 

 

Ryan started to think. Maybe he has fell in love him. He wonders if Shane felt the same about him too.

 

The class trip was fun. Until the last night of the trip. Ryan told everything. He confessed everything.

 

Under the skies filled of beautiful fireworks, it was noisy, but Ryan's I love you can be heard clearly. By Shane.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

Ryan couldn't sleep that night. Because of his tears. Ryan should stop loving him, he thought. Not only he did stop, Shane stopped talking to Ryan too. He would treat Ryan like he's just a wind going by.

 

Even if they have the chance to talk, Shane would just end it with short replies.

 

Again, he was forgotten. Now, by everyone.

 

He was destined to be a lonely person. He knew it. Shane opened up another door, but he's the one who closed the door too.

 

Time passed, both graduated. Not even a single goodbye was said.

 

Ryan is now studying at a prestigious university. He's relaxing at the coffee shop, then a tall guy, came in.

 

Someone who used to be his past.

 

_You- Ryan Bergara?_

 


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you know how lonely i am before i met you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to be released on 29th but i have something to do that day, so i decided to just post it today. thank you for all of your support!!
> 
> ps. attempted suicide.

_I heard them talking about me again. Just because I'm anti-social and I read books all day. Do people really have to talk about me like that?_

 

_They call me weird. But what's worse than being weird is that you all keep saying shit about me._

 

_Why are you all so mean..?_

They are now seated on the seat at the corner of the coffee shop.

 

"Your favorite is still Americano?" asked Shane.

 

Ryan nodded." So you still remember. I'm impressed. I thought you would just forget everything about your ex-bestfriend because you left me like a trash."

 

Shane became silent after Ryan said those words. It stabbed his heart, but it's all true. It's all his fault after all.

 

"Now. Do you care explaining to me why you left me that time? Is it because you're disgusted of me? I still remember the look that you gave me when I confessed to you."

 

"Ryan. No. It's not true. Where do you even get that from? I don't feel that way towards you, I-"

 

"Then EXPLAIN! JUST TELL ME WHY! Just- do you know... how lonely I am before I met you? Then you just came and, and..."

 

_I was jealous, to be honest. I was jealous of them, who are able to make friends, it looks like they just approach people and boom, the bond is formed._

 

_But I can't do that. I don't know why. I told myself that I don't need people to be around me. I just need my books. It's much more interesting than those people._

 

_Then Shane Madej entered._

 

"Ryan, listen, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I knew how lonely you are. I knew. But everyone didn't."

 

"Then why you did that to me?"

 

"I felt uncomfortable. Not disgusted. That whole time we were bestfriends and I thought we'll always be, but then you confessed to me. I don't know what to feel that time. I was confused. But I was sure that I couldn't return your feelings to you."

 

_Shane Madej was like a holy light._

 

_He gets along with everyone, okay, but the way he treats me, made me feel special. Maybe because from the start no one has treated me like this before._

 

_He introduced me to some of his friends too, and I thought, maybe this could be the new start. My life, as a lone bookworm, could end. And I could have that highschool life like some kind of normal teen._

 

_But I took a wrong step._

 

_I confessed to him. Then everything was ruined. The thought of 'oh, maybe we could still be friends!' was not true at all._

 

_I couldn't even talk to his friends. They treated me like a shit the same way as what Shane did to me._

 

"But now, Ryan... I think I was wrong. Everything was wrong with me that time."

 

_My heart closed immediately. I was becoming a worse anti-social than before. I was hit by a huge trauma._

 

_There were even bad rumors going on about me, and it's not even true at all._

 

_But I didn't care._

 

_I thought, maybe suicide was the best way. I almost overdosed myself. But luckily my parents were still there. They were so angry, but really sad at the same time when they knew I almost died._

 

"That's why, Ryan- I think I lov-"

 

"Stop right there."

 

_When I graduated I feel so happy. I'm free from hell._

 

_My university life is much better. I'm happy I'm still alive._

 

"I don't. But don't worry, I won't give you the same disgusted look like what you gave me."

 

"Ry..."

 

Ryan stood up. He smiled towards Shane for the last time.

 

"Let's not meet again. I don't want the biggest trauma of my life to be around me." said Ryan.

 

_This time, the always forgotten one, will forget you, forever, Shane Madej._

 

 


End file.
